Connecting Cards (the continuation)
by NekoUsagi1234
Summary: In this world, soulmates are known to look for each other. though they won't meet without a challenge, demons and magic exist here too In the year where the students are second years, Humans and demons will receive cards in the first day of their class, they can get it with the help of teachers but I won't spoil it now you can read this if you want
1. prologue

In this world, soulmates are known to look for each other. though they won't meet without a challenge,

And with a twist: demons and magic exist

In the year where the students are second years, humans (teens) and demons (teens) who are at this year will receive cards in the first day of class, they receive this cards at their school, where a spellcaster will cast a spell on a student's card, that is made of with their flames

This cards will give a clue to the holders soulmate, be it a symbol that represents them, one of their personality, etc.

But lets start with a story shall we?

Humans and Demons lived in different dimensions once, and is about to start a war between humans and demons 400 years ago, but because of a certain group, war didn't broke out and held peace instead, demons came to like humans so they started to live with them by building demon villages in the human world

Until the leader of this certain group, who has powerful magic, made a spell on how to find your soulmate easier.

Its a spell that will be cast in a special card that is made from the flame of its holder, the card will be made when the holder cast a spell that will materialize their flame into a card, this is the only thing that will allow a person find their real soulmate

When the card is made, another spellcaster (which is their teacher) will cast the spell that will reveal a clue to his/her soulmate

Many have successfully find their soulmate, some of the people have failed to find their soulmates

The common soulmates are:

-Human and Human

-Demon and Demon

But there is a very rare soulmates and its

-Human and Demon

One of the cards don't show is whether their soulmate is dead or alive, or where their soulmate is, this is one of the reasons why some haven't found their soulmate

And one of the cards don't show is whether their soulmate is a human or a demon

Also one of the cards don't show is whether their soulmate has a card yet or not

But one of the cards will show is when you are near your soulmate, it will only work if the holders are near their soulmate, the cards will lit up indicating your soulmate is near, it will only be seen by themselves though, this light is the color of their main flame (the cards won't respond to their soulmate card but to their soulmate itself)

And also one one of the cards will show is when the holders found their soulmate, the owners main flame will lit up from their card and will connect to the other like a thread, this only happens when both soulmates realized who their soulmate is or believe their soulmate is.

Magic here are sometimes called Flames, because this is the root where their magic exist

there are most known flames, it has 8 colors and different characteristics

Sky (Cielo)

Soft Sky Flame

Color: Orange

Characteristic: Armonia (調和 chouwa lit. Harmony)

Ability: Harmony

Description: Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames possesses the greatest propulsion power, especially those of high-purity. Described as having many mysteries, its special trait, Harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. Furthermore, two different "types" of Sky Flames have been presented. One is the normal, "soft" Flame that has great stability. The other is the high-purity, "hard" Flame that is more volatile but packs more power. Bearers of the Sky-attribute are said to be exceptionally rare and most of the known ones share the common trait of possessing great insight.

Appearance: "Soft" Flames has a core that is pale orange in color, but they gradually become a deeper shade in the area close to its edges. Meanwhile, the core of "hard" Flames are of a very dark, almost reddish shade of orange and the parts closer to its edges are colored by varying tones of orange.

Storm (Tempesta)

Storm Flame

Color: Red Characteristic:Disintegrazione (分解 bunkai lit. Disintegration)

Ability: Disintegration

Description: Highly offensive Flames, its Disintegration special trait can induce anything that touches the Flames into decaying and breaking apart, including other Magic/Flames.

Appearance: Their core is an ordinary red, an inner layer of a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white with outer edges of deep crimson.

Rain (Pioggia)

Rain Flame

Color: Blue

Characteristic: Calma (鎮静 chinsei lit. Tranquility)

Ability: Appeasement and dulling

Description: Rain-attribute Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its Tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement.

Appearance: The Rain Flames have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. The core is a distinctively dark blue and the ever oscillating outer sections are of a more light tone of blue.

Sun (Sereno)

Sun Flame

Color: Yellow

Characteristic: Attivita (活性 kassei lit. Activation)

Ability: Stimulating and augmenting

Description: The Activation special trait of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. But that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat.

Appearance: Sun Flames possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. The most distinguishing characteristics are the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams, which are somewhat similar to small stars. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others.

Lightning (Fulmine)

Lightning Flame

Color: Green

Characteristic: Indurimento (硬化 kouka lit. Hardening)

Description: Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. The Solidification special trait of these Flames can be employed harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity.

Appearance: Lightning Flames have a center that is off-white green and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green in color. Its tendency to form round shapes with the sharper parts flailing around is a nod to how electricity is often depicted in animated works.

Cloud (Nuvola)

Cloud Flame

Color: Purple

Characteristic: Riproduzione (増殖 zoushoku lit. Propagation)

Ability: Reproduction and growth

Description: The Propagation special trait of Cloud Flames carries a meaning of increase and replication. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. Also, this Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques meant to cover a great area, such as creating a cyclone or a a impervious force field.

Appearance: While the core is clear purple in color, the rest of the Cloud Flames have a very pale tone of violet, making this one of the most light-colored type of Flames. Also, unlike the other Seven Flames of the Sky, the shape of Cloud Flames is more oblique and somewhat unstable-looking.

Mist (Nebbia)

Mist Flame

Color: Indigo

Characteristic: Costruzione (構築 kouchiku lit. Construction)

Description: The Construction special trait of the Mist Flame makes it optimal to be used along Illusions, specially during the creation of Real Illusions. They are described as having a low hardness and, consequentially, it has a weak offensive power.

Appearance: The most opaque among the Seven Flames of the Sky, Mist Flames' coloring is pale white around its core and gradually turns into a dark indigo at the Flame's edges.

Null

Color: depends on their element

Characteristic: depends on their element

Description: the special trait of the Null flame depends of the holder, there are 4 elements of null element: Fire, Water, Air, and metal

Appearance: depends on the element

There are also a very rare flame which was forgotten for past 400 years , its called magic/flames of the earth,

Earth (Terra)

Earth Flame

Color:Reddish-Brown

Ability:Gravity Manipulation

Description:While using this Flame, can manipulate the local gravity to any extent that he wishes. This power was previously misconceived as a form of telekinesis due to his ability to manipulate objects by carefully maneuvering the gravity around it accordingly.

Appearance:Earth Flames appear to be the Dying Will Flames of the Earth's equivalent to theSky Flame, looking like actual flames in appearance.

Glacier (Ghiacciaio)

Glacier Flame

Color:Light blue, almost white

Ability:Freezing and ice and Blizzardroid creation

Description:The Glacier Flame has freezing properties, as seen where the user was able to instantly freeze an entire waterfall.

Appearance:The Glacier Flames look like shards of ice.

Desert (Deserto)

Desert Flame

Ability:Creating illusions

Description:The Desert Flame allows the user to create illusions, although with un-told properties.

Appearance:The Desert Flame has the appearance of sand from the desert...

Forest (Foresta)

Forest Flame

Color:Green

Ability:Plant Manipulation

Description:Forest Flames have the ability to create and control plant life. These plants can be used to create barriers of wood or to create a barrage of razor sharp leaves. Unlike other flames, Forest Flames do not burn, but instead cut the enemy with its razor edges.

Appearance:The Forest Flames look like leaves.

Mountain (Montagna)

Mountain Flame

Color:Brown

Ability:Earth and sand manipulation and mountain creation

Description:The Mountain Flame penetrates and synchronizes with soil and sand and is said to have complete control over flamed earth and sand. Users of this Flame are capable of even making mountains grow from the earth.

Appearance:The Mountain Flame looks like stones and magma covered in flames.

Swamp (Palude)

Swamp Flame

Color:Brown

Ability:Ground Fermentation and swamp creation

Description:The Swamp Flame has the ability to ferment any inorganic substance, causing it to decay and rot away.

Appearance:When fermenting, the Swamp Flame looks like bog water or the fermenting objects found in a swamp.

Unnamed Earth Flame

Unnamed Flame

Description:Not much is known about this Earth Flame, can use it to cause severe lacerations in his opponents.

This flames are powerful depending on what they are specialize at, ( characteristic or ability) and weak when it comes to other magic

the sky flame is also one of rarest flame that will be found in this world

The null flame is the most common magic/Flames in this world

75% of the people are null element users

20% of the people are able to use the sky's flame (storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud, and mist)

And 5% of the people are able to use the Sky flame and the Earth flames

Now 400 years has past and magic is still known and practiced, but some demons are not that friendly with humans, because some humans betrayed them or taking advantage of their power or etc.

Now that 400 years has past, a certain girl is fated to meet her soulmate, who could it be?

Lets see how she will meet him

Read and find out

The first chapter of this story might be next week, no promises though

But i hope you like it


	2. Chapter 1: My Beginning

It is a very peaceful morning, when a brunette woke up from her long slumber, she then sat up and look at the time

"HIEEEEEE!!!! I'm gonna be late!!" she shrieked, as she removed herself from her blanket and bed and goes straight to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth furiously and took a quick bath without wetting her hair, she then wore her school uniform, brushed her hair and took her bag in a hurry

She then walked down stairs where her mother just cooked her breakfast

"Ohayo Tsu-chan, here is your breakfast and lunch" her mother, nana sawada, greeted her daughter, Tsunami Sawada, with a smile

"Ohayo Okaa-san" Tsunami greeted her mother with a smile, as she sat on a chair where her mother put her breakfast, and she is eating in a hurry

"Ara, Tsu-chan you shouldn't eat like that you might choke" Nana warned to her daughter

"But okaa-san i'm gonna be late for school, and today is my first day in 2nd year high school" Tsunami said as she choked a bit of her food

"Ara-ara, what did i just say tsu-chan" nana said as she pat her daughter's back and her got a glass of water for her daughter, which tsunami gladly accepted it

"And tsu-chan, your not gonna be late*smiled* cause i messed with your clocks in your room" nana said as she smiled to her daughter who faced palmed at her mother

"Ehhh?! Then what time is it really?" Tsunami questioned her mother, as she relaxed and eat her food normaly this time

"It's 6:50, you still have 30 mins before the bell rang at school" her mother answered to her daughter with a smile, Tsunami nodded and continued her breakfast but her mother realized something

"Ara, Tsu-chan your in 2nd year right?" Her mother asked or stated with sparkles in her eyes and a bright smile

"Ha-hai" Tsunami nervously confirmed as she looked at her mother who's eyes sparkled brighter and who's smile became much brighter

"O-okaa-san, is somethi-" tsunami's words have been cutted by her mother's squel of delight

"Kyaaaa!! Tsu-chan do you know what that means?" nana ask(?) excitedly to her daughter, Tsunami then shook her head indicating she doesn't know

"Tsu-chan! You really don't know?! Today is the day you will now know what kind of flames you have and are gonna have those clues or hints about your soulmates!" Nana said with excitement in her voice

Tsunami is now frozen at her sit, she had forgotten about all the schools tradition, she have already finished breakfast when her mother said that and so, because of that she stared into space for a minute when the mother and daughter heard someone walked down the stairs and revealed himself at the room

"Ara, Anata Ohayo~" Nana greeted her husband with a huge bright smile which her husband returned it with a idiotic grin

"Nana~ Tuna fish~Ohayo~" greeted by the father of Tsunami Sawada, Iemitsu Sawada, while heading straight to the dinner table and sit at the nearest chair, which is at the left side of Tsunami

"Ohayo, Otou-san" Tsunami greeted but with a gloomy aura

"Huh?! Tuna fish? Whats wrong?" Iemitsu question his daughter, in which tsunami didn't look at him but at the opposite direction of iemitsu, this resulted for iemitsu to grow mushroom ( like Tamaki- senpai from Ouran Highschool Host club)

" Ara, Anata you see, Tsu-chan will receive her card today, isn't that exciting" Nana exclaimed with sunshine's and rainbows on the background include the flowers, this caught iemitsu's attention and has the same background as Nana

"Ohhh~, so it's today, Tuna fish~ you should have said so" iemitsu said as he looked at Tsunami with a idiotic grin (grin,smile or watcha ma call it)

"Neh~ Tuna fish, do you wanna know how me and your mother found each other?, it all started like this . . ." Iemitsu told his and his wife story, which Nana also joined her husband, Tsunami looked at her parents who are sweet talking to each other, and completely forgot that their daughter is there with them, nonetheless, the eyes of Tsunami showed no interest at their story, she grabbed her bag and lunch and left the house, and head straight at her school

On the way she saw her 2 bestfriends, which is Gokudera Hayano(girl), and Yamamoto Takeshi

"Ohayogozaimasu Tsuna-san" Hayano greeted with a huge smile on her face, Happy to see Tsunami

"Haha, Ohayo Tsuna *turns to Hayano* and Haya-chan" Takeshi greeted with a sweet smile

"Ah, Ohayo Haya-chan, Take-kun" tsunami greeted them back, while Hayano has a red face "Don't call me Haya-chan baseball freak!"

And so the 2 joined Tsunami on the way to school, but the 2 bestfriends of Tsunami are what you call fighting or bickering

*the Sawada house*

"Anata, when will we tell tsu-chan?" Nana asked worriedly to Iemitsu, as she looked at the door with concern

"Don't worry Nana, we will tell Tuna fish about it today, the seal in her is weakening too, so before people saw it and spread like fire, we should tell her about it, so she will be aware of what it will do if she's not careful" Iemitsu said as he also looked at the door with concern

"She is, after all , and she will be in danger"he continued

*at Namimori Magic Highschool* ~Timeskip~

The trio have reached their school which is 'Namimori Magic highschool', they have already entered the school grounds and you can see that there's a lot of students outside, but there are 8 student that stands out,

the Arcobaleno, they are powerful demons that studies at this school, they are 3rd years which means they already have their cards, wanna know more about them and what kind of demons they are?, then that will be on another chapter.

This group called Arcobaleno are now surrounded by fangirls and . . . I guess Fanboys too

Well enough of that arcobaleno stuff, (reborn: *pulls out a gun and is now pointed at author face*

A/N: *raised both hands in the air*) we are talking about tsunami and her friends. . . And now they head to a bulletin board which is near the school entrance

The board consist of where class the students will be in, like class (1,2,3,4)-(A,B,C,D...)

(A/N: well you'll get what i mean if you really watched anime)

The trio confirmed that they will be in the same class, and are now walking straight inside the school but Tsunami felt like someone is staring at her, but ignores it, believing that its one of her bullies who disaprove her for being with two of their idols, which is her two bestfriends (Gokudera Hayano and Yamamoto Takeshi)

When they're already inside, you can see that there's also alot of student scattered in groups, be it the last years students or new one's who are befriending the others

(A/N: Kyoya is making an exception on this one about the crowdings, it is their first day)

While they are on their way to their new classroom, tsunami decided to talk about something else, besides what the two are arguing about

~ Tsunami's Pov ~

"Neh, Haya-chan, Take-kun" i started which caught their attention

"You two know that today will be the day when we will get our cards and know our flames, right?" I ask while looking at them, the pair then looked at me and nod their heads, which I returned with a wide grin, this caused the pair to look at me cluelessly/questionably

"I bet you two are soulmates" i said to them, still with a grin on my face

This caused the pair to blush, in which i think will rival a tomato

Before they can say anything, the bell rang, indicating the class will now start, so i grab both their hands and rush to our classroom,

We are about to look for chairs that are not taken by our new classmates, but Hayano and Takeshi are swarmed by fan girls, demon girls and boys, please include the demon boys and girls, some are just seated

Haya-chan glared at all the fanboys who's trying to touch her and she's shouting at them saying "Get out of the way, or i'll F*g blow all you heads off" but the boys just didn't listen

While Take-kun is laughing at the crowed knowing its no use to talk to them about making a way, but I saw him secretly glaring at boys whose touching Haya-chan, I just grinned mentaly

And I was pushed out of the way, well they are popular, and it didn't bother me

So I took this chance to look for chairs that are available for me and my friends, while they are swarmed by their fans

There are 4 rows and 5 columns of chair, in total of 20 chairs, their are 3 available sit at the way back, which is two beside the window, in 3rd and 4th row in the 5th column, and another at the 3rd row in the 4th column, which is beside the empty sit right beside the window (A/N: i pray to God that you readers can understand this, if not, search to google about what 'rows and columns' is)

I sat beside the window at the fourth row, i mentally smirked to my self thinking 'i'll make Haya-chan and Take-kun sit together, i know... i just know that they are soulmates'

And then our homeroom teacher came, interrupting the fangirls and fanboys of Haya-chan and Take-kun, i waved at them so they can see me, and pointed at my front to were the seats aren't taken, Take- kun sat beside the window, and Haya-chan beside Take-kun

"Ohayo minna-san, I am Akame Sakura, you can call me sakura-sensei or akame-sensei, I'm an elite Teacher and magician, and from today on I will be your homeroom teacher, i hope we will all get along well" she introduced herself with a sweet tone and smile, as some students errupted a 'Wow' 'she's beautiful' and one shouted with a happy tone "Yes! We got a pretty teacher!" So some of the students, especially the boys, errupted a cheer, and some just don't really care

she is beutiful, but. . .

"Silence!" She growled completely changing the sweet tone earlier with a annoyed tone, but easily replaced it by inhaling deeply to calm herself

the students then became silent as Sakura-sensei continued

"Look, Today will be the start of your 2nd year highschool life, learning magics and more, and today is also when you will all get your clue about your soulmate..." this caused some squeals from the girls

"And also all of you will now learn what your flame is *smile, i have no problem in using your magic in this room in your break time to practice, i already ask the principal about it, and he approves..." many cheers are heard

"But..." she started again but with a serious tone now

"If I heard that your hurting your classmate with magic or not, In this classroom or not, that person who did it will be punished" she finished with a sweet smile, now some were sweating bullets and scared, while I'm happy that I will not be bullied from this classroom again

Sakura-sensei then made us introduced our selves in front by our seat number, mine is number 20 so i'm last, haya-chan is 14 and take-kun is 15

No one's P.O.V

~timeskip~

After the introduction, Sakura-sensei made the students form a line, boys and girls seperated, and the lines are by height, from shortest to tallest

"We will now head to the magic colosseum, so pls. Behave rather then to attract unnecessary attention, 'kay?" Sakura-sensei told her students with a smile, in which the students respond 'hai! Sensei' then sakura-sensei smile grew wider and turned around and walked ahead, which the students followed

What they don't know is that something will happen in that room

~~~~~To be continued~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2: Intruders

The machine has overheated, and is smoking from inside, all the students, teachers and strangers inside the big room have their mouths open, the fighting postponed and now speechless as to what happened,

except some who are also shocked just widened their eyes, Sakura-sensei who is smiling and her two best friends who are partly shock at her but are happy for her

their stood the one who's flame is bursting throughout her whole body, she is visibly furious infront of the enemy , not affected by their shock because she has been angered, she looked at her hands and at her enemy

~hours ago~

Tsunami's pov

My name is Sawada Tsunami, and today is the day where our magic or flame will burst out and show it to our schoolmates, and then our teachers will initiate a spell to make our soul-cards

And my story will begins

No one's pov

The students and teachers have reached their destination the 'magic Colosseum'

(A/N: I know great name, I guess the principal is having a bad day)

On their way they met the other 2nd years and joined them on their way to the room, and while the students are walking the advisers are explaining some things about the soulcards

"You all do know about the invisible connection of the soul cards to the owners soul mate right, and that the owner can only see it and it's soul mate when they are close?" Anna-sensei ask to the students, but of course all of them nodded, this caused the teachers to smile at them

"You see, you can also see it if you focus your magic on your eyes, try it" Chiro-sensei said with a smile as he showed his soul card along with some of the other teachers, they also showed theirs

Chiro-sensei's soul card has his card a light blue cover from the front, it has a orange-red border and is also the cover of the back of the card, in the card there are two pictures: one is a blue heart shaped necklace and the other one are different kinds of clothes, along with the other's but Sakura-sensei sensei didn't

"Now try it, focus your magic on your eyes and you will see"

The students did what they were told and saw chiro- sensei's orange-red soul thread connected to a light blue thread, when they followed the line they saw who Chiro-sensei's wife/soulmate, Kirara-sensei

"Wow it really works"

"So that's what it looks like"

"I can't wait to have my own"

"But you can only see this connection when the owner found Their soulmate" sakura-sensei said

"Sakura-sensei, why didn't you show us your card?" One of my classmates ask, and we all looked at her then sakura- sensei, who seemed to be avoiding there gaze

"You haven't found your soulmate did you? Sa-ku-ra- sen-sei" one of my classmates said

"So what? I love my life as it is now, I don't have time with ... soul...mates..." she snapped as her voice began to lower, I feel kinda bad for her but she continued with a mutter

"What's more I got an eye at someone" as her face began to turn red and lower her head, I might not understand what Sakura-sensei said but I know she has someone in mind

A student was about to question Sakura-sensei's language but the chattering stopped when they have arrived and entered, they had realized that they are in the middle of the big stadium with a lot of audiences, which are the students in their school, all of the students and parents around class 2-A (tsunami's class) to class 2-E

But you can see that the students of 2nd years are shocked to see that their parents and some siblings are also part of the audiences

"We forgot to tell you all that from now on your parents should also see the this event every year" Hinata sensei said, and left with the other teachers

Then all the teachers around the room are organizing and preparing for the school's tradition

Then they saw a big machine with two handles with a antenna like structure on top of it and a huge glass orb, in the middle of the stadium

(A/N: ever watched Fairy Tail? And knows the grand magic games? Yeah that one, now imagine thr 2nd years are inside of it, but in the middle is a big machine, pls note that this is really big room, how it works? that will be in this chapter if you read it)

"Wow..."

"It's really big here"

"So this is what it feels like to be watched"

"I'm pretty nervous"

"I Bet Reborn-San is my soul mate,cause I know I that my flame color is in his soul card " this didn't go unheard by the powerful Reborn who just scoffed but secretly he saw his card shining for about 10 seconds earlier when the 2nd years entered , while his friends who just laughed at the statement the girl said, because they know she isn't and won't be even close to it

If you looked at the corner you can see Tsunami cowering in fear 'I have seen my seniors do this when I was one of the audience but this is still scary'

But you can also see Takeshi and Hayano comforting her

But suddenly her eyes widened and put her hand on her head, she got a sharp-short headache, and this got Hayano and Takeshi's attention, cause everytime this happened something bad might happen

"Oi, baseball freak don't lower your guard, there might be danger" hayano whispered which Takeshi nodded, then hayano comforts Tsunami and encourage her to stand with their classmates but this didn't also go unnoticed by their parents and siblings who are worried of what they had read at their children's and siblings mouth, and the arcobaleno, who are curious about what happened to her, but the Certain popular demon also have read hayano's mouth, so of course he inform his so called 'friends'

"Oi" this got the arcobaleno's attention

"That silver haired girl there, said that 'there might be danger ahead'" this caused the Arcobaleno's eyes widened and looked at the brunette teen, but was interrupted by an announcer

"Welcome students, fellow teachers, and parents today will be the day our 2nd year highschoolers will have their own cards and recognize what their own flame is, give them a round of aplause"

As the students, teachers and parents clapped their hands the announcer spoke again

" now before we start let's first start with singing our school's anthem, so let's all stand up, and start "

-After the anthem-

After the anthem, students and teachers sat at their sits, and the announcer continued

"Now let's start, for those who are new I will explained what will happen, so today we will do our schools tradition, here at the center of the stadium, as you can see, is a machine that will determine a students kind of magic or should I say type of Flame, you see that big glass orb, thats where it will be shown, now listen students, because this is how it works incase you forgot, all you need to do is grab this 2 handles, and answer this question 'what is your RESOLVE?' You can either say it out loud or just think of it, their is a rating of this flames, their pureness, and strength if possible you can be a multi-user of flames, then your soul card will appear before you as we teacher's will use our magic to make your cards, don't worry about others seeing your card because they won't see it just you and to whoever you show it too

but if you don't know yet, we the teachers will force out your flames, but only for a short while and it can determine its users pureness and strength but if we are not fast enough we can't determine it, so it's a good suggestion to know what your resolve is, after this ratings your soul cards will be next to appear in front of you in the next room, so good luck students because you are now ready *looked at the 2nd years, now why don't we start with class 2-E then up" the announcer finished his long explanation

*2 Hours later*

-coughlazyauthoralertcough-

" Next is Gokudera Hayano"

The boys began to cheer loudly, and yamamoto is... in his mind... is seething in jealousy

It's hayano's turn now to know her main flame, she walked in towards the machine, her parents and siblings being proud of her, as she is in front of the machine, she looked back at her 2 best friends who gave her a supporting smile

She looked at the two handles as she closed her eyes to focus on what her resolve is 'I want to protect my family and friends especially my friend Tsuna-san... and I guess baseball freak too'

She blushed a little at the thought and hid it well, then she opened her eyes and grabbed both handles, as she did the machine began to activate, her flames flowing in the machine and started going up, at the huge glass orb showed a huge and a great amount of storm flames

It then showed it's flames ratings

Purity: 99.99%

Strength: 99.99%

Resolve:100%

The crowed are shocked at the results, mostly the arcobaleno... well not all of them, if you know what I mean.

(A/N:Reborn you got a lot of pride in you, I think you have beaten Hibari there too)

Hayano's family proud has increased tremendously , hayano herself is shocked and happy

The announcer then speaked

" It seems like that We have another powerful magic users like the Arcobaleno, Gokudera Hayano has found her resolve and has a very powerful magic inside of her,

now give her a round of aplause"

As the announcer finished the crowed goes wild that Hayano unwrapped her hands on the handles and then a card appear before her, she grabbed it and examined it's appearance, it has a dark and light blue color, the back of the card is dark and light red, the images are a samurai sword and a smile, it then hit her as the card glowed, she blushed badly, good thing no one saw it

flames coming back to her from the machine, she then turned a round and walked to her friends with a happy smile

"Next is Yamamoto Takeshi"

As the name is announced the students cheered for him as he really is popular, well... mostly are girls anyway

He just wave at them with a smile, and then looked at his family (father and his friends) and then at the machine

"Okay, here it goes" he muttered and grabbed the handles and thought about his resolved as he closed his eyes ' I want to protect ojii-san, Hayano and Tsunami, well... mostly Hayano *a pic of hayano of suddenly goes through his mind*' then his face got red

Tsunami let out a small giggle when she saw yamamoto's face got red, and yamamoto's dad is amused at the reaction wondering what he has thought about his resolve

As a continuation at the of his resolve the machine lit up again and his flames flowing in the machine, then in the glass orb showed a great and huge amount of Rain flames

It then showed...

Purity: 99.99%

Strength: 99.99%

Resolve:100%

The crowed is again shocked at the results, and then again he and hayano did have a same score

"Unbelievable, it seems like we have another powerful Magic user here in our school, give yamamoto takeshi a round of applause "

Many clapped their hands at him and then goes wild, and don't forget that the Arcobaleno is again shocked at the results but one who is hiding it very well...

As the announcement been made Takeshi let go of the handle, as his card appeared before him, it has dark and light red cover and and dark and light blue back cover, the images are 3 pair of dynamite and a cat or is it a tiger?

He smiled proudly from his card and looked at his father and friends, he then began to walked towards to his friends, real friends I mean

It then goes for another 1 hour and it's Tsunami's turn now, to make the explanation simple it's that the announcer forgot class 2-B's last seat and continued to class 2-A, hayano almost blasted that announcer for forgetting his friend, and takeshi who is also tempted to slash that announcer, Tsunami only sweat drop as Sakura-sensei stopped them

Sakura-sensei just whispered at the announcer to call Tsunami last, who agreed immediately

So when it's Tsunami's turn now, her head ache is getting worse, she looked around the audiences if her mother is out there with the audiences but it seems like Nana not there but she knows her mother is watching her on T.V because her school can use magic, if you know what I mean.

As of nearing to the machine her headache became really worse that she hold her head with her right hand, this caught Hayano and Takeshi's attention that their hands are near their wands, the Arcobaleno also noticed and also readied their selves

As Tsunami is about to grab the handles when a crash was heared by the door in the stadium, there were dust covering the intruders

But Tsunami looked at the smoke in horror as she realized that they are the one that her HI, as she want it to be called because it's Highly Irritating, is warning her about something... very dangerous

The entrance that the intruders took is where the 2nd years have entered, so when the dust cleared out, it revealed many men in suits and ties

Then one of the men who they claimed to be the leader shouted

"Who here is named Sawada Tsunami??"

This came to the conclusion where all students looked at Tsunami, giving it away to the intruders

"So your Sawada Tsunami, come with me and nobody will get hurt" he said in a demanding tone, that made Tsunami frozen stiff, Hayano and Takeshi then stood in front of her with their wands ready to battle

" we won't let you have Tsuna-san" declared hayano, as she cast a magic barrier around them, and Takeshi readying his attack spell to the intruders

The teacher's brought their wands out,the parents also brought out their wands as they evacuated the junior high, ready to attack the intruders and protect their students and children, the 3rd years and up also readied their wands to protect their lower classmen from dangers, and the arcobaleno also readied their wands ready to cast an attack and barrier spell

"No one will get hurt, just give us Tsunami Sawada..." the leader ordered as he also readied a wand that turned into a pistol "... if not... then every one will get hurt" he continued threateningly, as the second years run for their lives then some pretending to be brave, stayed

"Like hell we will!" Hayano shouted as she cast an explosion spell, where she is very good at, which made a huge smoke screen in front of them, and yamamoto made a water attack directly to the smoke screen, as this was happening Tsunami froze from her spot as another head ache came

After the attack yamamoto made, suited men came forward spreading everywhere, casting an attack spell to the trio and at everyone in the stadium, but before the attack hit the trio, Sakura-sensei casted a pink barrier between the attack and her students

"Hayano, Takeshi, Tsunami, get out of there!!" She shouted, running directly at them ready to cast another spell to protect them

Hayano and Takeshi ran but realized their friend has been left behind

"Tsuna/-san" they both shouted ready to go back to her

Tsunami heared her friends but is still frozen from her position, as she saw another fire attack, her friends can't come save her again like last time when she was about to get carved by another student, she closed her eyes shut, as she accepted the blow

*Boom!!!*

"Tsunami/Tsuna/ Tsuna-san!!!"

Sawada Tsunami has been covered in smoke, once the smoke cleared it revealed a heavily wounded Sawada Tsunami, kneeling infront of the leader, explosions are heard from the background

"Sawada Tsunami you will be coming with us" he commanded rather then asked as he was about to grabbed Tsunami

"No" as she grabbed her wand and muttered barrier spell

"Hoho, the won't work little girl" as he cast an attack spell on her barrier, and she's been blown off

The leader walked directly at her and was about to grab her again but was interrupted

"don't touch her !"

She recognized this voice.. it's 'that's Haya-chan's voice' she thought

"Give her back!"

'Take-kun...'

"Leave her alone "

'Sakura... sensei'

Tsunami tried to open her eyes to see what's happening, only to be greeted by her attacker casting an attack spell on her friends, her eyes widened as her friends received the attack head on, as their barrier never stood a chance

She saw their injuries, she saw sakura-sensei cast a healing spell to her friends, as her attacker was about to cast another spell

"St..op.." she muttered

This caught their attention,

"What did you say?"

"I sa..said... stop... I.. I'll.. go... with... you... ju..just... d..don't... hurt them" I said

"No, Tsuna don't go with them" she heard yamamoto said, she just gave them a sad smile as she faced her attacker who has attacker smirk on his face

"That would be delightful but..." he continued as his wand turned into a pistol again, and pointed it to her, Tsunami's eyes widened

"...But that won't be fun" he finished with a wide grin on his face and as he faced hayano

"No" Takeshi screamed as he stood and ran, to Block

Time seems to be slow as the attacker pulled the trigger, yamamoto hugged hayano, his back facing the attacker, as they fall sideways, as the magic bullet had hit yamamoto's right shoulder and hayano's left shoulder, one can hear their hard fall on the floor, the unconscious yamamoto is now on top of the unconscious hayano, Sakura- sensei is seen to go to their side to separate them to heal their major wounds and the attacker laughing maniacally

Tsunami's eyes widen in horror

"No..."

as she heard every explosion and laughter of the attackers

"No..." 'this is all my fault'

She looked at her friends unconscious faces, bruises and blood is visible

"No" 'their not suppose to be hurt'

She looked at the attacker with anger, she saw as one of the Arcobaleno fight him, for the teachers to help Sakura-sensei, bring her friends to safety to heal them, another teacher came to her to help her stand but instead of taking their help, she stood up without their help

"They weren't suppose to be hurt..." she voiced with the hint of anger, Which the teacher took a step back, as the arcobaleno and the intruder continued their fight

Tsunami then saw one of the intruder about to attack them

Something snap in her as she saw her teachers busy helping her friends

And for the first time, rage is clear in her eyes

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-TBC*-*-*-*-*-*-*

WAND- this is the item that most magicians use to do magic but as they grow they can make turn this item to a magic weapon and can cast spells using only their hands and words

Magic weapon- can be obtained in the students 2nd year's study

If you want to know more pls comment

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-tbc-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	4. chapter 3: The Principal

all right minna!!!!!

i have a new phone and I'm really happy about it, because now I have a lot of space and can update again

but its gonna be slow so bear with me okay

so lets start!!!! but this is more of narration and too cliche

forgive me

Tsunami's eyes began to change it's color, from choco-hazel nut eyes to a beautiful sunset-orange eyes, her body began to Relax but she also feels like she's being controlled by some unknown force.

her whole body is also releasing an aura of "acceptance" that enveloped everyone like a warm blanket excluding all the Intruders who felt it otherwise, rather then the aura that the other's felt, they felt the intent of promising "death"

the machine that felt Tsunami's Aura began to lit, the glass orb suddenly lit a bright rare orange flame resembling tsunami's eyes, but the machine that received the aura overheated from its power so the flame dissipated immediately, but the machine's flame rating survived as it showed it's results to everyone that caused every to stop their duels

Pureness: 100%

Strength: 100%

Resolve: 100%

"what the..."

"how can that be?"

"it must be broken"

"the Rating machine must've made a mistake"

dispite the fights seconds ago, whispers suddenly broke out through the students that stayed behind, and the teachers, parents, the arcobaleno, Hayano and Takeshi just stayed quiet, but a cackle stopped it all and snapped the Intruders, teachers, parents, and arcobaleno from their trance, then the cackle turned to a laugh that's full of bad intentions

"hahahahahaha... to think that, you'll wake up because of your so called friends..." the intruder's leader laughed as he blurted it out, like what he did to Hayano and Takeshi wasn't dangerous or life threatening, but he continued

"But... you don't remember it yet... *grin* so I'll make you refresh it" the intruder grinned as he transformed his wand to a gun and pointed it to her friends again

"come with me this time, or I'll shoot them again" he threatened as he muttered a the spell that has hurt her friends earlier, only to be stopped midway and get kicked in the stomach hard and land on the floor

the best way to describe the situation is that, two students has kicked this intruder at his stomach at the same time, this students both have emotionless , and empty eyes that stares at the intruder they just kicked

' Reborn/Tsuna/-san/-kun'

the audience gapped at the scene in front of them as the intruder stood up again with a annoyed face and chant a quick spell which teleported him from both his attackers about 10 feet away

"Sh*t" ' his also here' is his only thought when he smirked and he stared at both his attackers and muttered loudly his spell, only that it's very unfamiliar to the onlookers and familiar to the Intruders that made a move by making a barrier around them and ran to their exit only to be knocked out cold by the arcobaleno

"something's wrong, Kora" started Colonnello

"yeah, thanks for stating the obvious" Skull retorted

"shut your trap, but don't you think it's fishy?" ask Lal

"yes, like... the spell they cast around themselves are barriers that block out noises" says Fon

"I'm not paid for this, but I think it's the kind of spell that controls and their leader is muttering it" answer Viper

"No... this isn't just a mind control spell, it's also a spell of controlling the another person fully using a bad trauma, it's a slavery spell" Verde finally answers

"NANI?!"

"does that mean..."

"No, it will only work to does who is were injected with a certain liquid, and so the spell his muttering out loud won't work"

"but why is he still continuing his spell, Kora"

"and reborn-san and the other student seems to be affected by it , don't tell me..." *horror spread in Skull's eyes* as she saw Reborn and Tsunami cover their ears and seems to be losing theirselves

"but that can't be, he... hasn't made contact with any of them"

"No... He has made contact with them actually, and not willingly too"

The principal suddenly appears in front of the arcobaleno and answers all their questions about what's currently happening, then he extend his hand before him and chanted a spell that made both Reborn and Tsunami faint and made the intruder stop his chant

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE" stated the principal, clearly angry at what has happened, but the intruder just laughed it off like it was some kind of a joke

"hahahahaha, what else am I doing here? clearly you know what we want" the intruder smirked as he saw the reaction he wanted from the principal

"You shouldn't be here, you've caused enough trouble in the past" like some poison was being spitted out of the principal's mouth

"Don't be like that Ka-wa-hi-ra, those two got back right? with the other kids too, we just want her back" the intruder casually talked back to the principal named Kawahira

'Tsunami/that girl?' is the only thought that made way to the other's mind

"like I said, you and your Famiglia has caused enough casualties, so LEAVE. NOW." the principal ordered as he raised his hand again ready to chant

"sorry Kawahira, but... she's the most important thing we Made" emphasizing the word 'made' as his facial expression immediately morphed to a dangerous one and he immediately ran forward to take the one he need only to be stopped by being shot by a gun at both arms and legs

"You seriously need to run... but I don't think you can use it" a dark aura suddenly spread out like wild fire enveloping everyone, which scared almost everyone sh*tless exemption for the Arcobaleno, some teachers and the principal

it ain't the principal who released this demonic aura, but the powerful reborn who is incredibly furious at the intruder who made him feel weak a few minutes ago, his eyes suddenly turned bloody red and it's pupils began to have slits, making whoever look at his eyes freeze from fear

"Reborn, calm down" the principal said as he's hand landed on reborn's shoulder in a calming matter but looked at the intruder with hatred on his eyes when they landed on him, despite this he started to chant a spell

the aura dissipated immediately and reborn's eyes turned back to obsidian, and the fight has finally ended, but as Kawahira chanted the spell, the intruder suddenly spoke in a quiet matter but still hearable

"say... R-kun... do you remember?" and the intruder and his subordinates quickly disappeared to nothingness, but everyone knows they are in the dungeon

Reborn was left kind of confused and serious but not noticable to others, he's tired like his soul was being sucked out earlier by the chant the intruder made, he knows what kind of spell it is but he doesn't know why it has taken affect on him, for all he know he didn't ... no he realized what the man has just said

" Kawahira" Reborn suddenly says his name

"yes, I will explain as much as possible, but now you need to rest" Kawahira smiled as he looked at Reborn's tired and annoyed face that says 'No', but knowing that Reborn doesn't have the energy to talk anymore he just made a tired sign and chanted a quick spell that made Reborn unconscious and landed on kawahira's shoulder

(A/N: Reborn is taller than the other boys for his age, so his height is about at the eyebrow level of Kawahira)

"Now... how to put reborn and tsunami in the infirmary" stated the principal as he looked at reborn's for once relaxed face which is kinda cute

"how about we help, kora" colonnello ask from behind with a grin on his face, he's with the other arcobaleno

"sure, but... you better careful he doesn't like being carried around, so you better hide if he wakes up knowing his been carried" Kawahira warned as he passed over reborn's body to the other, which carried reborn at their back, and then two second years ran to their direction

"we will carry Tsuna-san, principal Kawahira" says hayano as she started to pick up Tsunami with Yamamoto and started to walk off and headed to the infirmary

"Kawahira-san... will you explain about what happened earlier" ask Skull as she looked at Reborn and the other unconscious brunette

"I will, but not now, colonnello proceed in taking Reborn to the infirmary now, the hospital should not be long now" he ordered as He took off with a teleportation spell and disappeared in the stadium

the arcobaleno looked at reborn's relaxed face as they looked at each other and laughed or giggled quietly at the rare sight when a *snap* was suddenly heard

"Oy Viper, I don't think that's a good idea to take a picture" says Skull who is sweating bullets

"Don't lump me with you lackey, this is a very rare sight for us to see, so I'll only use it as a blackmail if we needed something" retorted Viper

"it is a really rare sight, Reborn and relaxing doesn't usually mix" started Verde

"yeah... it is, so let's start heading to the infirmary and let reborn rest while he doesn't know he was carried" Fon adviced as they started to head to the infirmary

"you know" started Lal

"I really want to ask about what happened earlier, I mean something must've happened in the past" she finished and looked her friends

"I feel yah Kora, we don't know much about reborn's past either, even if we have hacked the system, I don't think we will get the answer" says Colonnello

"let's just continue in making Reborn not knowing us carrying him and be safe from his sadistic side" panicked Skull quickly says as she looked at reborn's sleeping face turning to a despaired one

'what the?!' is the unbelievable thought that came in, well for 1, they haven't seen Reborn in despair and 2 they don't know what scared him until he whispered a name

"Tsu..."

and the arcobaleno looked at each other again, not believing that the infamous reborn knows someone else then them

"Luce better be back in a few days, she might know who this 'Tsu' is, Kora" says Colonnello as they reached their destination and entered the huge infirmary that has 50 beds and a complete set of medical equipments and medications, and placed reborn on an empty bed beside the brunette girl that was carried by the two second years who are now asleep side by side with the brunette being in the middle, and the second years held both the hands of the brunette who seems to be in a bad dream whispering the word "R-kun" over and over again

"this girl is also in a bad dream" says Fon as he stared at the asleep brunette

"probably because of the spell that wasn't completed by the intruder earlier" says Verde still not believing that both Reborn and this other student who the intruders want has a bad trauma, which is probably connected

"I don't know for sure, but all this is making me tired" says Skull as she found herself an empty bed and slept immediately

"It's still hard to believe that she's my soulmate" says Verde as he stares at Skull's sleeping form

"*soft giggle* you'll get use to it Verde, so let's all rest for the day and wait for tomorrow's explanation from the principal" says Fon as he took a chair and seats their to take a nap, same goes to everyone else and drifted to sleep

* another side of the school*

"They're back again, just when they could live normally and remember" the principal signed as he looked through the large window of his office

"I have to talk to them"

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

phew, finished and ready, sorry for the short chapter but this is all I have thought to far

okay my dear readers pls comment if you don't understand something

until next time


	5. Chapter 4: A memory of her past

A/N: not good at describing just read

~Tsunami's POV~

_I slowly opened my eyes when bright lights greeted me back which caused me to narrow my eyes slightly, when I adapted to the brightness I quickly but slowly looked around the place I was sleeping in, thats when I saw an unbelievable thing_

_all I see is white, an experimentation equipments and a thick metal bed which I am strapped in with chains, both my legs and arms are tied and attached to it, I tried to get it out which caused me to struggle in moving my limbs and I started to somehow feel trapped and oxygen seems to be limited, and I began to panic as the noises of the chains makes me feel fear , when suddenly a man appeared with a white cloth that looks like a doctor, but when he entered I know that his not nice nor is he up to free me from the straps my limbs are trapped in_

_as he walked towards me he looked beside me where a metal table is located with many sharp objects, injections and many different colored liquids in a container that screams danger in my head, the man grabbed an empty container of an injection and grabbed one of the different colored liquids in which he absorb it in the empty injection_

_(A/N: hi there, I don't know how to describe how injections have some kind of liquid, but research it just in case I didn't describe it well for you readers to understand)_

_he then turned to me with a scary smile, he approached me with the needle on his hand as he put the container back at the table, I struggled again to get free from my tied limbs as he inject the needle harshly which caused me to scream out of pain_

_when he finally pushed down the liquid in my vein, my body began to burn, every part of my body began to heat up very badly, like the liquid he inject in me is made out of lava, I screamed and I screamed as I my limbs still tried to break free from the straps, but once the burning effect of the liquid in my veins died down a bit, my body is now full of sweat so when I opened one of my eyes and saw the man with another needle with another different colored liquid on his hands, he approached me again with it and injected it in me and for the second time, my body felt pain like my bones are disintegrating and my flesh burning like hell which is 10x stronger then the first one_

_when I can't take it anymore I blacked out and only to wake up in a dark room that is completely different from earlier, my body still felt pain all over the place so I'm currently paralyzed, but when I opened my eyes I saw a familiar boy, I can't see him clearly for the room is currently lacking any lights and the only source of light that I can see is the moon from a small window above_

_his eyes landed on mine, it held worry when I saw them, he then let out a yellow like flame on his palm and put it near me and then my body started to feel warm and miraculously healed me from the pain I was in before, I was gonna thank him when my body started to move and hugged the boy tightly, who gladly hugged me back_

_"tsu..." the nickname is familiar when the boy spoked with care_

_that's when I realized that I have no control over my body and that I'm a child when he called me by that name , and then I hear the words the younger me started to whisper to the boy_

_"R-kun, it hurt, it really hurts, why are they doing this this us, did I do something wrong? did I make them mad to make them do this to me and you, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got you involved in this, I shouldn't have called for your help" she whisper-cried to the boy, and young me has obviously lost her voice because of the pain earlier in the white room_

_"You really are to kind for this world Tsu... but I tried to rescue you not because you said so, it's because I want to, so calm down and rest again, I have already healed you with my flame" the boy says in a calming tone as he lightly patted younger me at the head and the world becomes dark again_

_when I opened my eyes again, I saw my self in a familiar play ground in my hometown and is still in the body of the younger version of me and is holding a ball with both hands, I also saw younger self tried to play with other kids, but is always rejected by them because of her being a Dame_

_so my younger self just walked away and put down the ball she was holding from the play ground and walked towards the forest, leaving the kids of different species playing_

_when I saw my younger self continued to walk inside the forest, we then saw a beautiful scenery that awfully familiar and conforting, and there is a water falling out off on top the tall mountain and shines clearly and purely that one can see how clean the water is, the trees were just so beautiful with different colored leaves and grasses that just have the right amount of height and there are also cute animal hybrids all over the place, so when the animals saw her, they immediately head slowly to her that when they reached her they quickly became friends with her, much to Tsunami's joy she hurriedly pet each and everyone of them that every animal began to thirst for more of it_

_that's when me and my younger self saw a familiar black haired boy near the waterfall who observed her with interest, that's when younger me ask the animals to let her talk to the boy, in which the animal reluctantly moved out of the way and then their day is brighten when younger me says thank you and that she will pet them again_

_younger me then approach the young boy who seems to be a year older to younger me and held out a hand_

_"hello, my name Tsunami Sawada, can I be your friend?" younger me ask the boy shyly that the boy looked at younger me with a suprise expression on his face but he took younger me's hand and with a small smile he answered_

_"of course, and my name... is... R"_

and just when I was about to know this mysterious boy's name I woke up in the infirmary bed of my school with okaa-san and otou-sab are together in one side and the other are both Takeshi and Hayano, and all four of them are asleep as all their hands are folded to cushion the heads like a pillow in the metal handrail of my bed, until my eyes landed on a chain that is tied at my wrist to the handrail of the bed

that's when panic rise up inside of me and my body began to tremble in fear as a memory of younger me being starp on a metal bed appears in my mind and so my limbs began struggle in making the chains go away, my heart rate started to go fast and air seems to have disappeared in the rooms, the chains are very long that I sat up from fear and hugged my self from the trauma

my parents and friends seems to have woken up from the shake of the bed and the chains noise that they saw me in a broken state out of fear and my mouth began to whisper the words I'd think off immediately and my eyes began to tear up and I shaked up violently when I heard the chains creating noise, I lungs then begs for air and I can't help but hypervent as the image of me crying out of pain from the painful liquid that made way in my veins

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pls get me out here, n-no more of those burning liquids, please leave us alone and bring us back home, I need to leave this place or okaa-san and otou-san will be worried, NO!!! PLS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! DON'T INVOLVE HIM INTO THIS!"

and I blacked when I was then hit by some kind of spell and I then fall back to the bed only to whisper one final sentence

" I'm sorry, so pls. You can force my card out of my flames just not him" and the last tear escaped my eye when I felt that I landed on the soft bed, and thought about the things I had just said even though I know nothing about it, and then my mind thought about the memory earlier

~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~

AND THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 4

ciao ciao


	6. Chapter 5: a parents love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nana's POV

I saw Tsu-chan's sleeping form at her current bed as I walked closer and sat beside her sleeping form

I hear her very soft whispers as she called out his name, I grew saddened by the scene in front of me

I glanced at anata who is as worried as I am, I still feel his sorry and guilt at what happened

I then again glanced at tsu-chan as I recalled the time minutes ago

~~Flashback~~

anata and I were watching the events to where tsu-chan is, I know that we should be there but me and anata are busy about something and that there is so much to do in the house

so when Tsu-chan was skipped at the turn, anata was enraged for forgetting our Tsu-chan, but I calmed him down with a spell and tried to be reasonable, but I was also quite angry about it but I restrained my self

but when tsu-chan was the last one to be rated I was excited until that explosion

I grew anxious about this as they are looking for Tsu-chan, I took out my wand as I was about to teleport right then and there, when me and anata heard a glass shattering in the kitchen, anata glanced at me in a serious manner as he gave me a silent message that says 'stay here and I'll go check" and he cast a spell on himself to turn invisible and a protection barrier around me

and just then I followed anata at the kitchen as i heard an explosion inside, I then saw about 10 suited men unconscious at the ground and anata standing with a hand raised, he started casting a spell and the men immediately disappeared

I was about to ask anata about who they are but he beat me to it

"it's THEM"

with those two words, I suddenly felt my body freeze for a second and tremble and I heard another explosion, but this time it's in the living room, I ran and I took out my wand as I saw what's in the T.V, alot has already happened and just in time to see my daughter burned from an explosion and is being picked up by an unfamiliar man who has a malicious intent that I'm very familiar of

I raised my wand and chanted a spell that can teleport me in the very place Tsu-chan is, but when I finished and my position didn't change I looked at the T.V again and explosions were seen, I panicked

I looked at anata who also tried to teleport at the school, but to no vail he is also shocked, I walked towards him

"anata, something is blocking us,we need to get there, and they're targeting tsu-chan"

I then looked at his eyes as I desperately begged, I saw fear, guilt and worry from it, he moved closer to me and whispered

" I know"

his words were filled with sorrow as it greatly made me worry and as if life became dull, we both are very conflicted and I want to protect tsu-chan more then ever

"Anata, that's the reason we need to be there, please... they can't take her away again"

tears silently fell as to what is happening, I saw Tsu-chan took a blow of a powerful magic and the TV became blank

"we... can't enter, there's some kind of a barrier that is blocking our way in, with flames and physic, I... can't break it, it's a ... tool inside"

anata whispered this words filled with angry for being too weak, he is very conflicted with his feelings

I'm even conflicted as he is, but that's not all I am worried about

"the seal! anata they could break it" I am really desperate, my fear, worry, helplessness, guilt, anger, and then that sudden realization became something that troubles our mind more and more

without even waiting for anata, I chanted a spell and got outside of our home, I saw the very entrance of the school and the barrier that blocks our way, there are also reporters, guardians, knights, and healers surrounding the barrier and is trying to break or dispell the said barrier

Anata then appeared beside me as we all waited, minutes later we saw Kawahira making his way to us, and the healers and some guardians are making their way through the entrance

Kawahira chanted a spell that made the barrier disappeared that separated us from the school

me and anata hurriedly walked straight to him and ask

"Kawahira, is she okay? is she alright?did... did they break the seal?" I ask with uncertainty

"don't worry nana-san, she alright, she is in the infirmary" kawahira says with a small smile on his face

"and the seal... it will be fixed but, ... it seemed to have made her remember him"

his smile became wary but he directed us and the others to heal the wounded, the others to patrol and to keep reporters outside the school, he also directed us to where tsu-chan is

that ended my flashback as I smiled joyfully at the sight of the safety of my daughter

"Arigato, Kawahira"

I sincerely thank him at keeping his words, and he also returned it with a soft smile

"Yes, but... Iemitsu and Nana-san, we will need to talk about that later" he walked away as he left us with teenagers

I headed straight to where my daughter is and her whisper's of his name greeted my ears and the sight of her Burns and bruise's to her fair skin is very heartbreaking, this is a such a very familiar sight

'Tsu-chan, you suffered so much'

*-*-*-*-*-*end flashback*-*-*-*-*-*

I took out my wand to help my daughter recover

"HEAL"

the spell then came as red Sparks came flying around tsu-chan, but when those things finish healing her, her flames came bursting out and has surrounded her body, the flame is warm and is comfortable but it released such a distressed feeling, the teens besides us were alarmed as the green haired boy took out some binding chains and immediately binded it Tsu-chan'swrists, the flames ceased and disappeared

"Boy, thank you for helping us" anata said so sincerely "yes, thank you for helping Tsu-chan" I also then thank him gratefully as I smiled

"no need for your appreciation, I only did what I only need to do" the Green haired teen said with a soft voice

"even so, we really are thankful..." I insist as I gazed at the others behind him"... but may we know your names?" I ask with a smile

they seemed surprised but they also gave me a smile as they introduce themselves one by one

"My name is Verde, madam" the green haired teen introduced, but as I observe him, he looked like a scientist with a white coat he wore

"I am the great Skull-sama!" the lively purple haired teen with piercings, and the way she introduced herself made me giggle

"I am Fon, Ma'am" the Chinese looking teen greeted us with a bow, I can't help but think of how polite he is

"Nice to meet you Kora, I am Colonnello Kora!" the blonde teen greeted with a lively voice as he smiled a toothy grin, what a carefree aura he has

"It is nice to meet you Ma'am, my name is Lal Mirch, pls call me Lal" the teen with a blueish hair greeted with an aura of responsibility and respect, I can't help but think that she and Colonnello are like soldiers

... the hooded teen seems to be awfully silent but the rest gave her a look that she gave a heavy sign

"I'm not payed for this, my name is Viper but I prefer being called Mammon" the hooded teen finally introduced herself, if it weren't for her voice I wouldn't be able to know her gender

"Yes it is nice to meet you all, my name is Nana, but you all can call Maman if you want" I smiled warmly as I glanced at anata but he gave me a goofy smile and he introduced himself

"my name is Iemitsu Sawada, and I am the vongola's CEDEF boss" my... this husband of mine is praising himself and is getting cocky, yet i still love him, but I hit his side hard to compose himself

"anata, don't go boasting your title like that" I whispered but is still loud enough for the teens in front of us, I glanced at their faces as they looked at anata with an annoyed kinda look, I can't quite describe it

"ummm... Nana-san, may we know your daughter's name? and what just happened to her?" skull questioning us as he glanced back to our daughter

I gave her a sad smile when I realized the time when I felt a small wave of flames in my wrist, I looked at anata as he disappeared with a spell, I then looked at them again as I answered her question

"her name is Tsunami, she is our only daughter and child, what you just witnessed earlier is a rebound to when she feel distressed, I can't heal her that way or we will only harm her" I answered truthfully as I then glanced at their friend at the back, I can't seem to stop my grin

the other teens were taken a back as they saw how I reacted to when I saw their unconscious friend

"Nana-san?" Fon seems to question "yes?" but I immediately know what to answer

"Do you know our friend? Reborn?, because you gave the feeling of familiarity when you gazed at him"

I smiled at his question as the other teens are anticipating my answer, I can't help but feel lost

"Yes, I know him" I simply stated and when they were about to question me again I cut them out by telling them

"I know him, but I can't tell you why now, but I can tell you this ..." they are listening intently " he was a friend of my daughter" I smiled softly, and when I was just about to chat with them more, Tsu-chan suddenly woke up muttering and shaking

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pls get me out here, n-no more of those burning liquids, please leave us alone and bring us back home, I need to leave this place or okaa-san and otou-san will be worried, NO!!! PLS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! DON'T INVOLVE HIM INTO THIS!"

not being able to do anything but knock her out,I casted a spell to make her sleep, and when she collapsed back to her bed, I realized that...

"her seal has completely broken"

' I really am sorry tsu-chan, your not ready yet for those memories '

tears are suddenly falling again

end of chapter 5

A/N: I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT IT IS VERY HARD TO THINK OF SOMETHING FOR THIS CHAPTER

IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WHAT TSU-CHAN SAW WHEN SHE WOKE UP AND SAW HER FAMILY IS AN ILLUSION THAT WAS CREATED BY HER MIND


	7. Chapter 6: Wake up Memory

A/N: Your Lazy and Good for nothing author is back and is still racking up some ideas

I really should have thought this through when I wrote this

chapter 5 went on for months in making, it's really hard, and studies and hell with school!, so many things to do because of them, I really hate the new principal, and classes became more boring then usual, the 2 of our old teachers that knows my classmates attitude and can teach properly resigned and another one this month will also re-sign and that's 3, the teachers who replaced them are kind of new? and their teachings are getting on my nerves, I don't wanna be rude but... they really need a new teaching method (this is an advice from a quiet student who needs to reread their lessons)

and another reason for me not being able to write, is because I'm gonna be in 11th grade next year, the kind of Academic Track I'm gonna take is very problematic, but I wanna tell you all that I'm still alive and kept forgetting my ideas for the next chapter

anyways, I don't own KHR, and thank you for supporting this story

WARNING!

there could be many typos or wrong spelling and grammar

for give this Author for being stupid

ONWARDS!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Start*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Third Persons POV. (Or more likely focused on Reborn for a moment)

Reborn woke up an hour later, his head feeling like it's being crushed as an image of his past began to be more vivid in his head, he held back the pain and quickly regained his composure when he saw his friends around him all distracted

'The Hell is going on?' is his thoughts

in all seriousness, his head is pounding like hell, as he regained his memories after he went unconscious, him waking up with noisy people is not a good sign, but he heard those soft whispers

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pls get me out here..." his eyes widened as an image of a younger girl about 6 or 7 years old came to mind and said the same thing

"n-no more of those burning liquids, please leave us alone and bring us back home..."it him like a truck, how forget her through all this years?

"I need to leave this place or okaa-san and otou-san will be worried..." this... is her voice that will always be engrave into his head, he failed her then, and he's hearing it again, those words that broke her and those words that...

"NO!!! PLS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!! DON'T INVOLVE HIM INTO THIS!" yes... it's this words that made her the victim

" I'm sorry, so pls. You can force my card out of my flames just not him" not only did reborn grieved this words, he failed to protect and it's his fault

Reborn held his head in pain, as he rise up to a sitting position, he saw his fedora and his pet green chameleon Leon beside him, and Leon who saw his owner awake, immediately crawled up to him and licked his cheek from worry, in which reborn is grateful for

Reborn's gaze shifted to the others who heard his friend's whisper, their eyes wide from horror and shock, as his failure is just that painful and that of a big deal

the soul cards of each person is that important, while it may lead you to your soulmate, the card can also lead the person to his or her doom, the cards has the owners soul in it, that acts like the red thread of fate, yet the card itself can also be a weapon that can shorten a person's life, the card is blessing and also a curse, many knows this as a caution for their safety, that's why the year of when a person get their soul card is when they will teach a student to protect it themselves, why they never taught the children protection before giving them their cards is a mystery

reborn knew he screwed up big time, he was not strong enough to protect back then, anger rising as his eyes turned red and formed a slitted pupil for a second, but he calmed himself down, as he made himself known for being awake

"Reborn your awake!"

"we were quite worried Kora"

"Reborn, are you alright?"

"it's good to see you awake"

and so on... (A/N: I ran out of sentences, Gomen)

despite this, Reborn is not as fine as they think, now that he remembered... his biggest mistake... his past, he can't just feel fine or anything beyond that point

He just held his head in pain until he saw those red sparkly things around him and it became quieter, and when the lights died down, his head felt much better than before

"Thank you Nana-san" such words were came out of his mouth, not even turning his head to know his healer, his friends not believing this is true

'Reborn thanked someone?!, the world must be ending' as much as they want to joke around it, they felt tension in the air, and Reborn must have guessed their thoughts

to Reborn, he took note not to forget the woman who also took care of him when he was still friends with her, it's just painful to look at the mother of the friend who took care of him, but he someone embraced him, he saw her with a warm smile that he is very familiar with, he saw those tears that stains her face, he remembered that this mother her's will never change her forgiving nature

"It's okay, You finally remembered" Nana sorrowfully said with a smile, she can't understand why this two children have to remember that day today, fate must be turning again, she felt the teens arms embraced her as if returning her affection

"You must be in pain to remember those days..." her next words were unsaid as he felt the teen's trembling arms, he is still a child even if he is a teen

the arcobaleno is really shooked, like really not expecting this outcome, Viper didn't bring out her camera, Skull is speechless, well.. everyone's speechless

for 1) they didn't see this coming

2) they saw Reborn trembling, which is a very rare scene

and 3) for finding out that there is a secret behind their friend's past

"You young teens must be confused..." as the arcobaleno were quite surprise, they saw Kawahira, Iemitsu and an old man around his 60's, they were heading straight to their direction with 7 more teens, with 2 familiar teens that brought Tsunami in the infirmary

Nana let go of Reborn, as Reborn looked broken and more emotionless than he should be, the 3 adults who were approaching them turned serious, as Kawahira immediately casted a soundproof barrier around them and another for others not get in from said barrier

the arcobaleno became serious, they saw their friend who looks broken, minutes or hours before, they saw him smirking like nothing's wrong, he was powerful, confident, brave and mysterious, they thought they know him better now that they knowing each other for a many years, but now... they are not so sure anymore

they saw the 7 teens that are a bunch of misfits like them, these teens were rarely around near each other, that they know that they shouldn't know each other, because they saw

Hibari Kyoya, a cousin of Fon's, he is best known as a Skylark and as the head disciplinarian of the academy, which is the 2nd highest order in the academy that is next to the arcobaleno, he has a powerful Cloud flame user that is next to Skull, is in his 3rd year of high school

Rokudo Mukuro, the twin brother of Chrome, an orphan, a strong Mist flame user that is next to Viper, he is known for skipping classes but still passes every class by average grades, for his heterochromatic eyes,and him making pranks around in the school, he is in his 3rd year of high school

Sasagawa Ryohei, is the eldest brother of the famous Sasagawa Kyoko, He is a strong Sun flame user that is next to the Varia's strongest sun flame user, he is known for his passion in boxing and his idiocy towards studies, he is in his 3rd year of high school

Bovino Lambo, the youngest child of the Bovino Family, a Lightning flame user that is quite strong despite his age, he is known for being a crybaby, everyone knows him and his flames because of a certain Bazooka incident, a fourth grader in the academy

Dokuro Chrome, the twin sister of Mukuro, an orphan, she in known for wearing an eyepatch and for her shy demeanor, which is the exact opposite to her brother, she is a Mist flame user like her brother, but a year behind him because of health reasons

Gokudera Hayano, one of the daughters in the Gokudera Family, known for her explosive personality and intelligence, she is a strong storm flame user next to the Varia's storm flame user as of now, she is often seen beside Tsunami and Takeshi, is in her 2nd year of high school

Yamamoto Takeshi, the only child in the Yamamoto family, known for his carefree personality and sportsmanship, he is a strong rain flame user next to Varia's rain flame user as of now, he is often seen hanging out with Tsunami and Hayano, is in his 2nd year of high school

this 6 teens and 1 child all looked serious, they all seemed to have calmed down as they saw Tsunami sleeping soundlessly, they took their places beside the sleeping teen as if protecting her, none of them said a word as the older man took his place

"My name is Timoteo, the current boss of Vongola Famiglia, and also, call me Nono, as that is what I am familiar to, and ..." the arcobaleno had already recognized this man when he and the others came within their sight, but it is still shocking that an important person came to their school personally

"... what your all about to hear..." his eyes moved across the teens surrounding Reborn and Tsunami, his voice is laced with a serious tone, as the arcobaleno and the young teens listened intently

"... is the past..." he hadn't finished yet, but everyone felt that murderous aura, their eyes meeting with Reborn's hateful eyes, Nono still continued without hesitation

" of your friend Reborn and Tsunami Sawada" Reborn leaked all his intent to stop him, and Leon trying to calm him down on his shoulder, everyone feared that Reborn will go berserk, his eyes reveals a broken spirit and his uncontained anger, as his eyes became bloody red and is forming black thin slit at the center, his voice turned into a continuous growl, as his teeth became sharp, and hateful air swirling around him, as he glared at the old man

"STOP!!" his demonic voice spreading out in the barrier, as his voice sounding broken as he screamed

the arcobaleno can't believe this, they're actually seeing a lot of Reborn's different expressions in one day, but they are really worried at this scene, they saw Reborn tearing up, but he is definitely not crying, it's more of the tears of his rising anger and frustration

"REBORN!!, CALM DOWN!" Kawahira shouted loudly, as he immediately casted a spell "Revert!"

silver chains came out of nowhere, and quickly surrounded Reborn, enveloping him as bright yellow flames came running out of reborn

"Oi! What are you doing, Kora!?" Colonello's worried voice came, as the other arcobaleno held the teen down before he can do something stupid, the adults only watched calmly, as the others are like Colonello, can only watch helplessly, and the teens and the kid surrounding Tsunami watched carefully and is on high alert, as they saw Reborn's demon Characteristics slowly going back to normal

"Reborn..." Iemitsu suddenly voiced, as Reborn breaths hardly and quickly, he can't help but to glare at the man, his flames being sucked out as he turned back to normal, and the chains thankfully disappearing out of nowhere when he reverted back to his form

"...you know that it won't be hidden forever" his voice laced with a soft sad tone, he can't blame the teen for suddenly bursting out, a memory of a younger raven came to view, as he has tear stains at his face and a broken spirit, he is seen hugging a pale young brunette that is asleep, looking at the Raven now, is almost familiar as to then, he knows that he tried to protect the young brunette

"You know that it wasn't your fault" Nana patted Reborn's head softly to give him comfort, the older teens are really confused as hell, it seems unfair to them, because they saw the younger teens that surrounded Tsunami, seems understand what is happening right now, but they also can't help but worry for reborn, he is like a lost spirit, having dull eyes that has seen the worst side of life, they watched can only silently

"It's alright to trust them..." it's her voice, she is awake... again, but this time, she has a warm smile on her face, as her eyes is still filled with warmth, but her eyes is mixed with a broken soul

"...R-kun" her voice sounding sweet and her soft smile greeting the teen as she said his name (nickname)

But he didn't smile, only his eyes showing fondness, as he started to calm down and his breathing turning back to normal

"Tsu..." he whispered

*-*-*-*-*-*-* TBC *-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: okay... I am trying to update weekly,

I said TRYING, okay?

but I'm not so sure with the plot anymore, Is this too much OOC for Reborn? I was planning into making an alternative chapter for this, because I am not so sure if this is good enough

I really need all of your Opinions, to make this better pls

And Thank you for reading this story even if it's crap

-NekoUsagi1234


	8. Chapter 7:His Name and their Story

Drama close ahead!!!!

forgive this useless author

Third person POV

everyone's attention shifted to the awake brunette, her parents giving her a warm embrace as the younger teens that surrounded her made space for their short reunion

"Tsu-nee!" a certain afro- haired kid suddenly jumped at her, and is also hugging her tightly, having tears run endlessly through his face, and a snot slowly dripping down

the remaining teens that surrounded her have a soft smile on their, relief now taking over them that even Hibari's lips twitch to form a small smile for a second, they really are just glad to know their friend is alive and well

after being freed from her family's embrace she looked at Nono and Kawahira with such sadness no one understands, she spoke

"we'll tell them..." her voice with such resolve and her eyes telling them she's not gonna regret it, both Kawahira and Nono looked guilty and has little relief, they both know it's something private but it's for the best if they need help, but Reborn looked at her shockingly but lets her finish

"but please... don't regret it afterwards" her tone turned soft and her voice is the same but is now mixed with fear, lambo hugged her tighter and those younger teens around her has that same rage in their eyes, the arcobaleno looked curious but turned serious, the others just looked sadly and guilty, they only heard it from these children's stories, and so they know what's ahead

but there will always be someone to interfere, Reborn cannot have this conversation, their past is full of secrets, he knows it, she knows it, and both these old geezers knows it, he was about to disagree

"You..." he started but he saw that helpless look in her eyes, she is in pain, she doesn't want it

"we can trust them Ren, we need their help... it hurts but please..." another language came out off her mouth, her face has tears slowly falling down, and he felt it

"you better not regret this Tsu..." he spoke too, others are weirded out of their alien language, no one can understand, he enjoys their reactions but he continued with a frown "...let's just show it to them"

Reborn started a chant and Tsunami had her lips up later she joined in, everyone recognized the spell and everything went dark

"let us share what is hidden, tell these people what is chosen, make this time be frozen, let our memories not be forgotten"

~ a dark place~

everything is pitch black but everyone can still see each other as if they are the light, except that they are missing 2 people

"who's mind are we in, Kora?" Colonello looked around curiously

"Do you think we know?" Verde stated with an annoyed tone

"you are in my mind" Tsunami stepped out out of nowhere and is in a form of a cute child, a 5 or a 6 year old child, and her eyes are quite lovely, a voice full of excitement, and so much to the child's lesson not to talk to strangers she introduced herself

"Hi! My name is Tsunami! may I know why you all are here?" a sweet tone coming out of her lips with such excitement, the others can't help but imagine flowers in her background

"ah!" a sudden shout of surprise came out off her mouth, and the visitors were quite surprised, they saw a newcomer, a Raven haired kid who is taller than the brunette appeared hitting her head

"Tsu, they are strangers, you shouldn't just introduce yourself, and this isn't just your mind" the Raven haired kid spoke, and now that the visitors saw his features, they saw the resemblance of their sadistic friend, but this kid is more open than then the one they know

"but R-kun, we just got back" the brunette pouted making her look cuter, she then felt a strong embrace, someone is hug-suffocating her

"Ma..mama" her voice came out weakly and is tapping her mother furiously for air

"Gomene Tsu-chan, but it's been a long time" Nana finally released her daughter from her tight embrace, but Tsuna just smiled brighter "don't worry mama" she responded, and before she was suffocated again, Reborn in the form of his younger self quickly snatched Tsunami beside him

"Gomen Nana-san, but I think we shouldn't waste time here, and if my guess is right, you all are here to observe our memories right?" his voice is stern but soft but this caught everyone's attention, they all nodded

"then, follow us" he the walked away with Tsunami beside him with a jolly smile "come! come!" she then ran ahead "oi!" reborn sounded annoyed but... not, he chased after her

the other's followed and saw the children having fun running around chasing each other, they were amused till those 2 disappeared and appeared in a certain scene, everyone watched carefully

the younger brunette from before held out a hand when she saw the boy

"hello, my name Tsunami Sawada, can I be your friend?"

the boy looked shockingly at the brunette but is amused, he took her hand and a small smile made its way to his face, a fond look he gave to the brunette "of course, and my name is Renato, you can call me whatever you want"

A certain group are in awe, they never knew they'd become friends just like that, it was sweet, charming, cute and warm, with the scenery and those forest animals watching a blooming friendship, it's very welcoming

"then! can I call R-kun?!" her eyes shone brightly with her voice full of excitement, Renato can't turn down those eyes of his newfound friend, he's surprised but still smiled and answered "No"

everyone was kinda hopeful he'll accept, with those puppy dog eyes and cute voice, HE STILL MANAGED TO REJECT IT?!, I MEAN... HOW?! Kawahira, Nana and Nono just chuckled at their antics

"what? why? you can also call me whatever you want, we'll be fair" the brunette pouted so cutely, her are really hopeful, she walked closer to the boy, but Renato turned his head away as a little blush started to form on his cheeks

the whole group are really amused at their cute interaction, and is smiling cheekily at the boy who can't resist the cuteness of the brunette 'what's so sad about this?' some of them thought

"alright, but I'll you Tsu, are you happy?" R-kun is a little flustered but that made Tsu's day brighter, she's really happy and excited, she grinned happily

"It's nice to meet you R-kun"

and everything turn black again, everyone looked around for any signs of continuation, until someone approached them

the brunette from before but is about 1 or 2 years older than before, she looks broken, dull eyes with dark circles and tear stains, her hair are all frizzy and is wearing a white plain dress with bloods all over it

" a-are you done, are you h-appy?..."

everything was happy and fluffy before, her voice is hoarse and cracks with her breath getting more stressed and her voice so low, the group of teens are horrified, they want to help this child

"you a-ll are to f-ind my se-cret..." she looked at the group with dead eyes, and a newcomer came, the Raven haired boy from earlier is now 1 or 2 years older than before, same with a dead eyes as the brunette, but with a full white clothing and blood scattered everywhere

"so as a price to pay.."

everyone looked uncomfortable, those dead eyes of his were looking at them with that smirk on his face

"...feel our pain"

and everything turned black and suddenly they are watching scientists going around they feel chains around their wrist, the only exception were the younger teens who were infuriated with the show, they are not in the scene itself but is chained down in their place, everyone tried to break those that binds them down until the scene proceeded without a pause

in a certain white room, many syringes were placed on a tray, tissues coated in blood, sharp knives or surgical materials scattered around the desk, a metallic bed with the size that can fit any person, with the same chains hanging beside it, scientists are going around placing things in order as if making preparations, till a frightened brunette is brought in the room, she is about 7 yrs old, lookin' at every adults in the with fearful eyes

Everything was painful to everyone's eyes, the child in front of them needs help, the child has her clothes tattered and dirty like she just played, they tried to break the chains as the younger teens were frozen in place, this hopeless child is someone they can't save, they know that, but this isn't some child should experience, no stories from the mouth can beat a story that is seen and heard by the same person

"please, ca-can you bring m-me and m-my fr-friend b-back home?" words that are impossible, still impossible to fullfil, with a cold hearted gaze from this men gazed at her she knows that all her plead or beg will be all for nothing, tears threatening to fall she felt a hand suddenly grabbed her hair as if she's an animal, they binded her movements with those chains as she landed on that hard metal bed, hitting her head hard as she screamed in pain, laying on that bed gave her fears no child should experience, she saw a man with a needle on hand getting closer to her, she struggled to get away from that strange liquid, her head screams danger, she wants to wake up from this nightmare, then a painful stab of the needle she felt and proceeded with that extremely hot liquid entering her body, the child screamed in pain and agony, she cried for help, but those white clothed men didn't stop

she screamed and struggled calling for help, till she stopped and her body unmoving

"what..." everything suddenly really felt slow for the group

she took a deep breath

Horror overcame their senses, 'Tsunami!'

"TSUNAMI!" a sudden shout is heard

the scream is the same as their thoughts, they remained hopeful as they saw reborn in his younger form appeared in a dark room, he felt it, the fear of losing his precious friend is clear in his eyes,

she let out a whisper with her final breath "reborn"

He hears it like the clear soft bell, separated from miles away, it shows that he is locked up in a dark cage alone, with few children's inside the other cages, despite their cries he hears her "reborn", his heart is beating faster than ever

everyone's mind is a mess, they saw the hopeless situation, they heard his heart beating loudly, they saw his transformation, but they couldn't help but let out their cries of despair, they're not there but they felt it, that feeling the children in those room... no building, the fear, the pain, the anger, the despair, what a tragic scene they are presented with

young reborn let out a loud roar that resounded in the whole building, the walls began to shake, dark bloody eyes meets those who approached him, sharp teeths that showed because of rage, he gave them fear as they fired their guns, the children in the room cried out in fear of dying, the rampage caused by him destroyed his own cage and began running to that friend of his, he hears her breathing and he needs to be there on time, dark wings began to spread behind his back, he slashed every goddamn monsters that are called humans who blocked his way, with one thought he kept going

'she needs me!'

and when he got to that room where it happened, red slits in his eyes began to waver, shock to what he has seen

the audience were just as shocked and horrified, they don't want to believe this, she's...

"...broken" even in horror he slashed those men that surrounded her, he got close to her, he released her from those chains, he can't stop his tears

"... I ... I'm ... so... sorry" with a voice barely a whisper, she spoke even though it hurts, She also had tears on her eyes, dripping soundlessly to the ground, reborn embraced her tightly

a sudden pain raised in his body as both children blacked out

everyone who were bound to the chains were freed, they let out cries of pity, anger, despair, and so much more, they can't bare to continue, they realized that they're being showed to something that is personal (too personal to be showed to people like them), but they need to learn in order to help

Because they need to...

"Remember the past, Regret it in the present, but not forget to Rise for the future"

~•~•~•~•~•~To be continued~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N: I think I made it too dramatic (?) or cliche, but I guess it's the best I can write for 3 months, forgive this author but I just really enjoy reading stories

thank you for reading chapter 7


	9. Special Chapter: A 'PLAYFUL' Game

A/N: this is not Canon, or connected to the storyline, but enjoy ️

HAPPY VALENTINE'S

I'm sorry for my wrong grammars and spellings in advance

It's that time of year! where soulmate's celebrate their time with each other, and for those who are single, they will give their gifts to those who they thought will be with them forever and confess

there is no actual class that will happen in the academy, it's the students and teachers free time of the day, but it's required to go to school because there will always be an exciting game the principal will think off

like in the past, the students with their soulmates will participate together in a contest, like who is the strongest between the two soulmates, so a ring was placed in the school gym, and the prize is always so tempting, because important materials will always be given to the winner, no trophy is given but something more important

to those who were single, they played a game that is life changing to the winners, they played the confessing rush, it was a funny story, because then and there the students found out that there is a loophole in the cards

you don't have to mean the words you confess, but if you actually said 'it' to that particular person, the cards will connect to that soulmate of yours even if you don't know them themselves, the cards knows who your soulmate is and will connect to the other if the other confess to you

boys were the targets, girls are the predators, you'll see lights everywhere, but it only happens if the the other received their cards though

so for the children without their cards, they were said to gain points in helping their seniors in confessing their random love to others, like bringing a different person to that senior they chose, no matter the age, the kids will even bring a student from another school if permission was given, so it was really fun

teachers will also participate by spying on their students, and record those very moments in their students life, they then will put it in a film and show it to their students after their eventful day

and today, the principal made an announcement that every person in the academy is a participant in a game

a certain pink haired teacher is seen sitting in front of her class with tear stains and a smile on her face

"Ummm... sensei?"

"yes?"

"are.. are you alright?"

a student of hers ask hesitantly, while knowing it's private, she can help but be curious, and despite the depressing aura she gave off, she just smiled wider and her students can't help but feel creeped out

"Shut up"

such a sweet tone were so clear as day, and the students can't help but be silent until the principal gave out the announcement of the game

"dear students of all grades, I greet you all a Happy Valentine's, and to get to the point, our game this year will be given after the students are ALL gathered at the gymnasium, until then-"

the announcement was then cut off, the class looked at their sensei's smiling face and depressing background

"You all can go out, and don't forget to win"

her background seem to be back to normal, and her face is not forced with a smile anymore, but she still looked pitiful, the students of hers doesn't know the reason but know it's about her lovelife, no hurry, the right one will appear

the students then walked off and to the gymnasium with other students from all different classes and grade levels

Tsunami Sawada who saw her soulmate by the crowds is surrounded by fangirls, and of course, because no one needs to know about their connection, she needs to suck it up and deal with it, but still can't help to feel a pang of jealousy, Reborn caught her eyes and just smirked from her reaction, in which Tsuna just pouted at his response so she just looked away and surrounded herself with her friends

she saw Hibari outside the gym as he bite every student to death when they don't behave

she saw the pineapple twins at the corner as they observe and stay out of everyone's sight

Lambo came to her just when he saw his tsu-nee out of the crowd

and Ryohei is seen talking to his soulmate Hana and his sister kyoko

so Tsuna is with Hayano, Lambo and Takeshi, they all waited for every student to come in the gymnasium, till the principal appeared at the stage with loud music

"I know that everyone here is excited to play a game, so here is what I thought..." everyone have out their loudest cheer at the start of the game, curious as to what prize they will get

"the winners prize will be a pill that will greatly strengthen their abilities in magic or physic, the winner can only choose one and another prize could get a new pair of set of new wands for whatever they prefer..." Happy cheers came from the students as the prizes greatly motivated them in playing the game, so of course they can't just leave this be as a simple game, everyone noticed that playful smirk warping his face

"so here's the game..." Tsunami can't help but feel uncomfortable, her head doesn't scream danger, it's more into caution, and she already knows that she won't like this game, that face their principal is making doesn't say any good intentions

"one or two students should steal a kiss from a student named Tsunami Sawada..." it's not even finished yet, but Kawahira felt that dark murderous aura coming from a certain Demon, and he can't help but smile wider

"from the lips of course, to those who won't participate in this kissing game will win if they captured a picture of Tsunami Sawada being kissed by another student, of course the kids will help, they will be your assistants in your mission" every student listened intently, bearing in mind the targets name and going for their roles, stealing a kiss from a girl is quite easy for there wasn't a given protector for the said Target or even a soulmate, reading their minds made Kawahira really smile brightly

"and in 10 seconds, the game will proceed..." Tsunami can't help but feel her classmates glare, and even some other students who knows her by name

"10" Tsunami can't help but look at her friends

"9" her friends also looked troubled by this game

"8" it's not like they were gonna steal someone elses soulmates kiss, they know who they will face if they did

"7" Oh my, do they need to protect her from predators?

"6" Oh Yes indeed, otherwise the demon itself will provide the clean up

"5" The guardians pulled out their wands and started to chant a spell that will immediately teleport themselves to their Savior

"4" other students also brought out their wands as they searched for the main target

"3" does Tsuna want to kill a certain old man?

"2" Oh Yes she does, she looked at the guardians who teleported beside her as they surrounded her

"1" she looked at Reborn, and does she felt like those dark obsidian eyes of his will kill a certain old man too

"Good Luck" Kawahira disappeared with a huge a teasing smile on his face as he immediately ran to a safe place of his to observe

and all of Tsunamis classmates came running at her only to be overwhelmed by the magic of those who protected her, this caused those who doesn't know Tsunami immediately know her Location and face, and what a magnificent sight it is

they saw students who weren't suppose to know her is protecting her, a shocking sight it is, mostly would be because of Hibari protecting her, and Mukuro shielding her from those obnoxious men with annoying kissy lips

but despite their efforts, they can't hold this many students because their whole enemy is the whole campus, monsters who can fly or dig through earth got easily passed through the defense the guardians, and they are easily outnumbered, so Lambo immediately created a shield protecting his Tsu-nee from those undeserving men to that of Tsu-nee's lips

of course even with the ruckus, the Arcobelano know better than to participate, they also can't help in protecting another sky, with the exception of reborn of course, so they stayed in the sidelines as they watched as the students dig their own graves and a menacing aura growing stronger and stronger

and there just have to be a person who would knock out Lambo, leaving Tsunami and her lips defenseless, in truth she can defend herself but she lost too much sleep last night, and just when the barrier surrounding her disappeared, she felt her head buzzing danger and a student who were about kiss her got electrocuted and got that good charcoal color

Tsunami has been hit by a sleeping spell by Reborn himself, his glorious appearance beside her as he embraced her caught everyone's attention, they saw him looking at them with deadly eyes

"If you dare try to lay a hand on her, I'll chop you to a million pieces and do it all over again by reviving you again and again" such devilish voice and demonic intentions were heard by every students in the gym

" S H E I S M I N E " words of his were clear as day, giving it bonus points as he showed everyone his demonic form as he commanded fear and authority

but despite the warning, the prize is still their goal and motivation, so some students still attempted to steal a kiss from the maiden, only to stop. . .

Reborn grabbed Tsuna by the chin and lifted her head up, with his other hand supporting Tsuna's sleeping body, he quickly closed the gap between them, his face inching closer and closer till their lips touched, many let out their distaste against this, which were mostly Reborn's fan girls, and some shocking responses from other students

it was a very playful game, so playful it played Reborns heart

"Ren-kun! you were not suppose to kiss me"

a sudden voice of his love is heard, though she is asleep, she is very conscious, but the message was only given to him, he transformed back to his normal self and disappeared immediately with Tsuna

this is suppose to be an eventful game, but it became a reveal of their relationship, still... it was very fun, leon the chameleon caught the picture of the kiss, so he won a pill that will boost his physic, and Sakura-sensei who was lamenting before got herself a new wand

truth be told, she lost her wand and was crying all day, wand's are very important to a spell caster who can't determine the output of magic power themselves

Sakura-sensei isn't one of them, but wands makes spell casting easier, she took a picture of the kiss with her magic phone and passed it immediately to the principal, she won and got her prize

Reborn had set tsunami down to the infirmary bed and waited for her to wake up

"R-kun, that was embarrassing!" when she woke up, her face is red as strawberries as Reborn just smirked it off

" but Kawahira needs to back off, he knows that your mine" Tsuna can't help but be redder, she calmed herself and inched closer to Reborn, their lips touched again and let the colors with the red thread be connected once again

" You are only mine, Tsu " Reborn can't help but be possessive to his soulmate, Tsunami doesn't mind it, but she doesn't want Reborn to win in this confession

" You will always be mine too, R-kun" she sweetly smiled at him, happy at the cute reaction Reborn displayed, but too bad, Tsuna doesn't want to share, this playful game also played with Tsunami's feelings but it actually ended beautifully for them, being closer then before they ever did

" Happy Valentine's " they whisper to each other

•~•~•~•the End•~•~•~•

A/N: Dear readers, this short story took me the whole night yesterday and just finished it today

I hope you enjoyed my fic even though it's not that good, because I didn't have any experience with love so far

I only have my eyes set in this one particular person for 10 yrs already, I experienced one sided love, I don't need to confess, really! I thought this through, I'm fine just to be friends with him, but I can't find any deserving person to give my heart to

so I'm inexperienced with love, but I'll try to make this enjoyable

thank you for reading!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE


	10. chapter 8: Alive?

A/N: how do you do dear readers? I hope that all of you are all right and hasn't caught the new and improved sickness or virus

but seriously pls be careful and stay safe at all times until the vaccine is out and ready to cure those who are infected, and pls follow every instructions the government announced, my country is on Quarantine, and I couldn't get out of my house

I'm also sorry for the delay... it's just I kept finding so many cute and wonderful manga and stories, so excitement got the better of me, Gomen, and it's also about the projects I need to pass, because school ended earlier than expected, there is no finals which I'm glad about but... I can't see my friends

and of course! the next chapter might be the last chapter about the 'DISCOVERY ARC'

well, enjoy!

SILVERETTE- guys this word doesn't really exist for a silver haired individual, but let's just use it, okay?

" THIS IS GOING TOO FAST, FAR TO FAST KORA!!"

As the scene disappeared, Colonnello can't help but be disturbed, confused to why is this happening, why must they suffer this kind of treatment, his!... his friend was Tormented! Played! and Broken! and in just one day... it... it hurts to know it all happened in just one day, and that poor girl... tortured... tortured in a way no monster... no demon could possibly explain the pain she went through... these wretched humans... they... forced 'it' out

the adults can't seem to conceal their hidden wrath, anger of the older teens weren't given the chance to hide away, and their frustrated faces and frustrated feelings, they don't know what to do... tears of frustration and desperation, cries they want to let out we're only in vain

"see?" a sudden voice came about and is sarcastic as it can be, there appeared a teen that still has those broken dull eyes "Regretting it now?" a mocking tone he let out "didn't you all want to help?"

the group can't seem to meet the broken teen's eyes, they felt helpless "frustrating isn't it?" more questions they don't need to answer, for it is obvious and he knows it too well "cause you can't do anything at all" his eyes seemed so firm but at the same time soft, he looked just as guilty

"why...?" a voice from the group found his voice, Fon stood forward " why are you showing this to us?" he can't help but question, this isn't suppose to be a memory they should share, its... it's just so... painful

Reborn just looked right through him with no emotion present, no words were spoken till his eyes says it all, what... what is it?

"R...kun ..."

a sudden low sweet whisper came calling his name, the group then saw him disappear into the darkness, no words were exchanged, they let the scene flow

'it hurts, it hurts, it hurts...' words of pain no human can explain... why is that?

'why!? why did they do this?!' why do monsters have to suffer?...

'I can't move...' they always received the bad end of the stick...

'pls...' Yet no Human questions what a Monster is...

"R...Kun" a Monster is a complicated being that needs understanding

So wHy DiD THey Do tHIs?!?

my desire to 'fly' must have been the cause...

"HEY!! WAKE UP!" a small unfamiliar voice came bursting through their ear, fearful voice as it can be but... new

the group saw the scene from Tsunami's perspective, through the heavy blinks she caused they finally saw the owner of the voice

'who?' she tried to speak but only coughs came out 'it hurts!' is her only thought as tears began to drop again

"Are you Alright!" the silver haired girl asked again but in worry

this is where Tsunami's perspective ends as the whole scene unfolds, the audience then saw a group of seven children surrounding the brunette, this whole group of children looked liked the teens who came after Nono

"Hey! Can you understand me?" the silverette seems to ask again, what are you talking about?...

Tsunami only nodded repeatedly to assure the silverette, the girl let out a breath of relief

"can you talk?" she once again ask, but the brunette only shook her head sideways

"a-ah" Tsunami let out a desperate yet painful squeak as she grasped her throat that gave her yet another extreme pain, she can only let out sorrowful sobs as tears began to drip again

"don't cry, I'll heal you to the extreme!" firm yet soft, another silverette came to view for Tsunami, a boy about a year older than her held out his hand and positioned his hand to her throat and yellow flames came out and is brought near the brunette's throat

it was a familiar feeling for the brunette, but it wasn't that relaxing, she can feel her throat began to relieve its pain yet it wasn't done

"I can't seem to heal you completely, but can you speak now?" ask the boy, looking for more part of her body that may have wounded but they don't seem to heal all that well

"...y-yes, thank you" her voice was just as sweet and warm, her tone was as light as a feather, but it is barely a whisper, the children around her were mesmerized at her warmth

"umm... can I-no, uhh... we ask you something?" an uncertain new voice asked the brunette, a Raven boy with a small smile on his lips and seems to be flustered revealed himself to Tsuna

Tsuna returned the kind smile to the Raven and nodded along to assure them to ask away

"what's your name?"

"my name Tsunami, you can call Tsuna" the brunette was a bit shy when she answered, but she gave them a warm smile in the end

"ummm... Tsuna then, it might be rude to ask but... why do you have your wings this early?" he hesitated at first but he still continued to ask, very uncertain indeed, because he doesn't want to pry to her secrets

"w-wings?" the brunette was perplexed , she looked at him and the other children when horror flash to her face, a vulnerable expression came across her face

"Anata..." Nana doesn't know what to say as that one word just escaped her mouth, she is very ashamed as a mother, she saw her daughter make such a face, she can't watch this but then she felt that warm embrace of her husband

Tsunami slowly but surely turned to look back and saw those huge yet bloody pair of wings, it's feathers is pure as white but stained by those dried blood of hers, the children around her seem to understand the answer now, she... she didn't cause it to happen, they then saw her eyes began tear again, they want to comfort her, they want to help her

wHy DOeS ShE HaVE HeR WiNGs?!

the audience of this children were infuriated, they were just as frustrated and can't help comfort the crying child, and just like the children, they don't know what WORDS they can use to comfort the broken child

and as if these pair of wings of the brunette was a trigger, Tsuna's body seem to be overflowing with pain, it was like the pain you can only know in hell, but she can't scream in agony, she can't cry in pain, she wants to relieve this pain and be done with it, she doesn't want to live anymore

everything was silent, so quiet and only her tears were heard, the group of kids were helpless, they don't know how to help the broken girl at all, they then saw her eyes began to dull, her form was different than before, she is like a motionless doll who needs fixing, but then her wings began to move slowly and then started to cover Tsunami whole

"Tsuna!!" Nana can't hide her fear, Iemitsu was just as restless and wants to help his babygirl, Kawahira can't help but be startled by this action, and Nono felt so remorseful, at such a young age... she must have felt disgusted... disgusted at herself for... this innocent pair of wings

the Arcobelano, can't help but feel worried for the young brunette, they felt so uneasy that they can't help her, and the older versions of these kids were supposed to be... or must be more remorseful

"why are you all smiling?!" Lal can't contain her anger, that child over there is crying broken, and instead these kids are smiling at the scene

"Because-!?" Lambo was quite annoyed that he was interrupted from the scene they're watching and was about to shout his reason till, blue flames from Yamamoto's Hand covered his mouth " you'll get your answer Lal-san" his flames then disappeared as he smiled softer with the rest of his group, though Kyoya had this frown on his face, "But-?!" Lambo started again only to be patted by Yamamoto with a soft smile on his face "I'll give you candy later" he whispered to the boy and lambo have this bright smile on his face and he then faced the scene

shocked by the teens answer, Lal and the others were quiet as they observed the scene

"R...kun..."

'the whisper from earlier!!!' that familiar tone from when Reborn disappeared, they all came to this conclusion, they began to hope

"Gomene..." Tsuna who was wrapped up by her wings is then enveloped by raging Sky flames, as her wings were tightened in place

"Oi!! What are you doing!? you'll hurt yourself!!" the silverette earlier screamed in panic, and immediately came near the brunette, but only to be stopped by an unfamiliar hand

"I wouldn't go near those flames if I were you" a sudden voice of a boy came blaring within the room

"you?!" the silverette slapped the hand away and moved away from the ball of flames and the boy who gripped her wrist before she touched the flames

"who are you?!" the other silverette screamed as he ran protecting the other kids at the front with 2 other familiar kids, another Raven haired kid and a purple pineapple shaped one, all are in their fighting stances as they saw a new threat

"not someone you'd want to fight" with no care the other boy voiced his thoughts as he ignored the group of kids and concentrated to the situation before him

the group of kids were of course offended, but from the concern the older kid showed as soon as he turned to the ball of flames, they can't help but let it slide and focus their most concern to the broken brunette

"can you help her?" a small voice from another familiar female kid, that looks like the boy with the purple pineapple hairstyle, she was also pale along with the other kids now that reborn turn to observed them

reborn then moved forward to the ball of flames ignoring the question of the girl, he then whispered softly "Tsu..."

"Reborn can do that?!" from the group, someone suddenly screamed the others that thoughts, "SHUT UP SKULL!! you're ruining the mood!" a whisper shout of a certain female soldier

the flames began to soften, and the boy started to sit slowly and had his hands over the flames, he continued his whisper

"pls... open up..." he slowly had his hand touch the soft flames and placed it over her wings the began to loose

"let me heal you" the flames then disappeared and her wings opened and revealed the the crying girl

"Ren!!" the brunette quickly tried to make her tears disappear, she then felt a sudden force pulling her, and her forehead landed softly to something, she opened her tearful red eyes and was then greeted by soft obsidian eyes

"Reeeen..." she sniffed once again and tried to get rid of her ongoing tears, "stop crying, crybaby tuna" Ren or Reborn has this soft teasing grin, and then his hand began to light up with yellow flames so all of Tsunami's wounds began to close

"and don't call me Ren, I thought I told you that it's too close to my name" he released his hold from Tsuna and observed her face fully... 'What?..'

"th-then don't call me crybaby or tuna" Tsunami pouted as she sniffed and dried her tears, she then stared at the shocked eyes of Reborn "R-kun? what-!?"

"there's blood between your lips..." did his voice began to tremble?... "did you drink it?!" he began to shake the brunette for confirmation, his eyes can't hide the worry he felt for the brunette

realising what he meant, she started to wipe the blood from her dry lips, "I... I don't know..."she also began to tremble, and her skin turned paler then from before

"Tsu-chan! nononono..." Nana began to panic, "please... tell me she didn't!" she began to pray to who she ever believed to, 'No... not my daughter, Please tell me she didn't'

"hey... are you alright now?" the two trembling kids turned to the person in question, it's the silverette girl again, she stepped forward to the troubled two

"umm... yes, I'm sorry for troubling you all... may we know your names?" Tsunami can't hide her nervousness but she doesn't want to be rude

"my name is Hayano" the silverette girl with tattered sleeping clothes introduced herself to them, she then called out the others

"I am Takeshi" the Raven haired boy with a small a easy going smile on his face, and like Hayano, his white shirt and blue shorts are in tatters

"Ore wa Lambo!" a small child with small shy smile on and with eyes that has this interested/curious look on his face has this incomplete introduction, like it should be more... bright?

"I-I'm... m-my name is Nagi" an another girl from the group with a very shy voice, she was hidden behind a kid who looks like her and wore a simple green dress decorated by leaves and a few white flowers

"Mukuro" he looks like the male version of Nagi who also has that pineapple styled like hair, he wore a match green shirt and black pants, he seems to be rather confident and full of distrust

"I'm Ryohei" the boy with silver hair earlier who also tried to heal Tsunami when she was full of wounds, he has his clothes all tattered and bloody

"hn...Kyoya" the other Raven with sharp eyes, he has his clothes all bloody from every spots of his clothes, he seems to be observing all of their movements even from the start of their introduction

Tsunami looked at them with a smile as he then faced reborn, as if to say ' introduce yourself to them' reborn stared at her eyes strongly as he wants to refuse 'Why should I?' Tsunami can't help but pout as she saw him roll his eyes

"Call me Reborn"he faced them uninterested with a bored irritated tone

"Hey! that's not your name!" Tsunami whined, the group of kids infront of them were quite shock, why didn't he say his name

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait, WAIT, SHE KNOWS HIS NAME?! we don't even know his- hmmph"

"Shut up, lackey" Verde can't help but cover her mouth, she kept interrupting the memory in front of them

"Why should I tell them my name?" reborn just smirked at the reaction "and that won't work on me" he grinned as her puppy eyes intensifies, in which he returned it with his unmoving glare 'wait...'

Tsunami's wings began to move, and she grabbed her head as if she's pain, the room began to light up, Lambo began to cower in fear and raced to Yamamoto's arm, Hayano ran towards Tsuna and Reborn who she saw in pain, Nagi gripped Mukuro's shirt as Mukuro hugged his sister tight, Ryohei is on alert as he grabbed Hayano by the arm and looked wary at the ceiling, Kyoya was in full fighting stance and also observed the ceilings

"experiment #10259 and experiment #10269, teleport to Laboratory #30" a voice coming from the walls suddenly blared through the children's ears

"Hayano-san! Mukuro-san!" Tsunami screamed as she and the others saw them disappear in a flash

"Hayano!!!" Takeshi and Ryohei can't help but call out her name

"Onni-sama!!" Nagi began to tear, her big brother suddenly disappeared

and everything became black again

~•to be continued•~

W

INGS- represents Freedom, the species can command it to appear and disappear at the right age or if they are ready no matter how young, and is used for flight. BUT if it was ever forced out, the back of the bearer will be severely wounded, and they won't be able to hide their wings till the wound heals, so it will leave a huge scar, and it will always leave a scar

SCAR- if any species from a certain kind have it, it represents Embarrassment, because it dirties the skin and of course doesn't look good for anyone, anyone who received this often comes from the worst kind punishments

I took my time writing this, really hard, so I am sorry if this doesn't exceed your expectations

I got many plans for this story that the future plot kept changing, but I'll try updating every month,

oh yeah, this might be my last update for now, We don't have WIFI, I could only use DATA, and because of the quarantine, I might not be able to buy Data outside, because my mom does it for me, and I don't know how to register the data

I am useless, that much I can confirm, but I will try to update

pls be safe and be always healthy, if you were ever infected by the virus, your survival it is not guaranteed, but pls. if you ever have the symptoms, go to the nearest hospital and have the test if you are positive, and distance your self from other people just to be sure and wait for the result

I can't have sick readers, I don't know you all, but I want you all to be safe and continue your life and read my story if your interested

okay, love you dear readers, be safe and be always healthy

-by LordAyakashi/NekoUsagi1234

p.s- if I ever had the virus, and all of you weren't notified, I could already be dead, so wait for a year then this story will be discontinued


	11. My Announcement! my sorry excuse

to my dear readers who were reading my stories here in this Website

**GOMENE!!****I must've been _Mean, I'm really sorry_**

my **Reason** is that I was updating in wattpad, because that's where I originally update this story of mine,

and i also copy and paste from their to update here, **I'm really sorry**

i didn't forget, don't worry, i have a really Mean, i mean **MEAN **reason

i... was **LAZY, forgive this sorry author**, i was really into reading light novels, Manga's and other fanfiction's

and i just saw all of your comments today 4/27/2020

I'm really happy you all enjoy my story

**But** because i started this story in wattpad, thats where i mostly update, and where I mostly edit my stories

and after i got a new account there because i forgot my last account password and that i don't use the email given there

i got less comments ever since but you all are very encouraging, **_THANK YOU_**

okay im rambling, so a last message

**PLS STAY SAFE INDOORS TO AVOID THE SPREADING VIRUS,****thank you for reading this notice, STAY HEALTHY!!️****-By NekoUsagi1234**


End file.
